


Stay

by fandommatchmaker19



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 05:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandommatchmaker19/pseuds/fandommatchmaker19
Summary: It happens at the Old Mill. Of course, it does. [Lizzie’s pretty sure it’s their place, but she’s trying to pretend it doesn’t matter].or, why Sebastian stays.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I am so here for this ship! I love their connection so much and Sebastian really intrigues me! Also, their chemistry is just soo good! And, who doesn't love a centuries-old, brooding, angsty 17-year-old vampire?   
I can't wait to see the developments for this ship!  
Warning! This fic is obviously pre-2x03, so whatever happens then, we'll see, but here's this for now!  
Enjoy!

It happens at the Old Mill. Of course, it does. [Lizzie’s pretty sure it’s their place, but she’s trying to pretend it doesn’t matter]. She’d come here to think, to process the whirlwind past forty-eight hours. She hadn’t really expected to see him again, especially after what happened with MG. Still, the sight of him kind of takes her breath away. [He’d changed into jeans and a button up, and it almost makes him seem less out of this world, more real. Still, it makes her heart hammer in her chest, a quick thump-thump as she lifts her gaze to meet his].

“Elizabeth,” he says softly, almost in wonder, his gaze warm as his eyes meet hers.

“Sebastian,” she mimics his tone, and her breath hitches in her throat as he steps closer, though he still keeps a distance.

“Forgive me,” he drawls carefully, that British accent of his making butterflies swarm in her stomach, “but I believe I told you not to look for me.”

She rolls her eyes, “I wasn’t. You’re the one who just appeared here,” she scoffs, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

“Can’t exactly help it, now can I?” he retorts, averting his gaze. “Well, I suppose this is goodbye,” he mutters, and at this she freezes.

“What?” she snaps, trying to sound nonchalant even though inside she’s panicking.

“I’m leaving,” he says, still not looking at her.

“No,” she tells him, dead-serious.

“What do you mean ‘no’?” he asks, still so calm, unfazed.

“I meant ‘no’,” she says forcefully, glaring at him, though he doesn’t meet her gaze. “You can’t leave!” she adds, though her tone is gentler this time.

“I have to,” he says. “I have to leave, Elizabeth,” he repeats, though he sounds more anguished. [Still, he won’t look at her].

“You can’t,” she quips emphatically though she’s not sure what else to say. [_You can’t because I need you to stay, __so I can figure out my feelings and feel less alone since Jo has a boyfriend _sounds needy, and Lizzie doesn’t want to be that needy girl anymore. This is supposed to be her ‘year of yes’].

“I very well can,” Sebastian quips sadly. “I have to go, I’m sorry. But, it was a delight knowing you, Elizabeth,” he tells her, his lips curling into a soft smile.

“Uh uh. No, this- you can’t leave,” she says shaking her head.

“I’m glad you’ll miss me, Elizabeth. But, don’t wait around for me,” he says sadly and Lizzie sighs heavily.

There’s a pregnant pause for a few seconds, the air between them charged before Lizzie breaks the silence.

“Why?” she asks, almost in exasperation. “Why do you have to leave?”

“I don’t belong here,” he says, emotion seeping into his voice and Lizzie is a little taken aback by it, by the vulnerability so evident in his voice. “I- I don’t belong in this world, in your world,” he repeats. “I can’t- I don’t know how to be a vampire in this world, to control my hunger. I don’t know how to do that, Elizabeth. So, I have to go,” he confesses sadly and Lizzie steps closer to him.

“Yeah you can,” she tells him earnestly. “Of course you can. That’s what the Salvatore School is here for. Teach witches to do magic. Teach vampires to control their thirst. Teach wolves to keep from killing people every full moon. It’s why it was opened, and there’s space for you. You can learn to be a vampire in this world,” she tells him.

“I can’t…” he says, finally looking at her. Lizzie is surprised by the emotion clear in his eyes.

“Why not?”

“Because I- I shouldn’t be here,” he says, but Lizzie can see the conflicted look in his eyes clearly and she reaches out to him, but Sebastian takes a step back.

“You could belong here. You could stay,” she tries, biting her lip.

“Why do you want me to stay here so badly?” he snaps, turning to her and Lizzie freezes, terrified of admitting to him that he’s the one person that doesn’t look at her like she’s broken.

“Because I do. Because you’re interesting and because I think you belong here,” she says softly, taking another step towards him. This time, Sebastian doesn’t move away.

“Oh, come on, Elizabeth… You’re better than this, you deserve better than me and my baggage,” he admits, his voice thick with emotion. "And, also, I don't think that's true."

“We all have baggage, Sebastian,” she tells him, her voice barely above a whisper, though she tries to look brave. “But, running away isn’t the solution. So, stay,” she finally says, her gaze flickering to his. “Please, stay. I want you to stay,” she admits in a breathy whisper. “Stay.”

She doesn’t exactly expect it. Sebastian takes two steps forward, and the distance between them becomes much smaller, their bodies barely inches from each other. There’s a charged moment of hesitation, Lizzie’s gaze locked with his, her heart hammering in her chest. And then, Sebastian leans forward, bridging the gap, his hand cupping her cheeks, thumbs gently stroking her cheekbones, his nose brushing against hers.

“Oh…” she breathes out, her hands going automatically to rest on his back, gripping his shirt with her fingers.

And then, his lips are on hers and the Lizzie Saltzman’s world shifts. His lips are warm and soft and yielding and she kisses him back immediately, her tongue sliding over his lower lip, asking for entrance. His lips part and Lizzie slides her tongue in as she presses her body closer to his, her hands moving up to wrap around his neck as his hands slide down her body to rest on her waist, pulling her closer. They stumble a little, but don’t break the kiss, their tongues still tangled together, soft moans escaping her mouth as Sebastian’s fingers run along her waist and hips while she tangles her fingers through his hair. He steadies her and slowly, reluctantly pulls away just enough so they can breathe, their foreheads resting against each other.

[It feels like nothing she’d ever felt before, like a fire running through her veins, like something connecting after being torn apart, like everything suddenly, finally makes sense. His gaze flickers to hers, their noses still brushing against each other, lips mere inches from each other. He reaches to cup her cheek again, stroking her jaw with his thumb, his movements gentle, careful].

“Elizabeth,” he rasps out hoarsely, his voice husky, but she knows her answer. [He’s staying; she knows it].

“Sebastian,” she purrs in delight.

She’s the one who bridges the gap this time, her lips firm and unyielding on his, fingers threading through his hair as he steadies her, his hands on her waist, pulling her body closer. Lizzie lets out a soft moan as Sebastian grunts, her teeth grazing his lips as she pulls him closer, fingers fisting his hair.

When they pull away this time, they’re both panting, still holding onto each other.

“Sebastian,” she breathes out slowly.

“Yes, Elizabeth, I’m staying,” he answers huskily and her lips curl into a smile.

“Good,” she mutters.

[He’s staying, of course he’s staying].


End file.
